Till Death Do We Meet
by kiwistarr
Summary: After the host club separates and loses contact, tragedy strikes. The former high-school students come together once again. How will this event change their lives, for better or for worse? Haruhi x Tamaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Till Death Do We Meet**

Chapter 1

*** SPOILER ALERT! If you did not read the manga entirely, this story/chapter may spoil some things. But, you also may not even notice them. Just... be cautioned. xD ***

After leaving Japan, Haruhi Fujioka was finally living her dream. She was a successful lawyer, with many clients requesting a specific small-framed chestnut haired girl to be their lawyer.

After she had graduated from Ouran High School, she set her sights on America, after Ouran High School offered her an all-expenses paid trip there, courtesy of the Suoh family. The host club had separated, Tamaki moving off to France, the Hitachiin brothers visiting Italy to study fashion and design, while Hunny, Mori and Kyoya were still living in Japan. Mori and Hunny were practicing their martial arts as well as becoming the family's heirs, and Kyoya was assisting his father with the Ootori group.

Though Haruhi's father, Ryoji Fujioka, was still living in Japan, he had reluctantly let her go to America to follow her ambitions of being a lawyer, like her mother.

Everything was going fantastic for Haruhi. She was having a great life, Although sometimes she even did miss the host club – her friends.

Well, everything _was _going well, until one snowy day in Boston, Massachusetts.

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The alarm screeched harshly, urging Haruhi awake from her slumber. An arm came up from under the bed sheets, lethargically swatting the snooze button. The brunette groaned. It was freezing. She'd had many clients all week, causing her to get almost no sleep. She expected that, though. But there were other reasons for her exhaustion: the annoying alarm clock that had been malfunctioning throughout the night, waking her up at random intervals. _I've been really busy lately, _she thought_. I'd better get some more sleep later tonight – and get this stupid alarm fixed. _

So many clients, so much paperwork and chores. Interruptions did not help her steady stream of work. She had the alarm, for one, and a pain-in-the-neck apartment neighbor who seemed like the genderbend of Tamaki himself. It's not that Haruhi didn't enjoy her job or wasn't a hardworking person, she just had more distractions than she bargained for. Haruhi came to America to relax and create a successful, fulfilling life. But instead, she found some more disturbances in her job. It's as if the insanity followed her - or was _she_ the insane one? _Probably because of the host club_, she thought bitterly.

Even so, the small brunette was feeling off. Sadness and loneliness normally never came to her yet she was feeling those emotions lately. And not only for her mother, but for her high school friends – the host club. It was odd how she was thinking. She had always been independent, after her mother died she took care of all the chores and cooked all the meals. Her father was hardly home, so she learned to deal with problems herself. Until the host club came along, of course.

They had willed her to be more dependent on others, and she had. She missed them. Sitting up and swinging her legs off the side of her bed, Haruhi stood and walked over to the small table she kept in the corner of her room. A picture caught her attention – a 'family photo' (as Tamaki liked to call it) of the host club. The brunette subconsciously touched the dark wood of the frame, picking it up while looking at the photo. Kyoya, on the far right, donning his usual I'm-adding-this-to-your-debt smile; if you could call it that, anyway. Kaoru and Hikaru were clinging on either side of Haruhi, striking symmetrical poses, as usual. Tamaki behind the twins, gesturing grandly. Hunny on Mori's back, holding up Usa-chan, the pink rabbit, while wearing his signature boy Lolita-grin. And of course, Haruhi, in the middle of it all.

Haruhi let out a small sigh. _What a different group of people_, she thought. _Yet they all came together to start a club with Tamaki-senpai…_ Believe it or not, she missed their company. Especially the idiot prince, Tamaki. Why was it she felt feverish and sick with butterflies dancing in her stomach at the slightest mention of his name? She shook her head, padding to the bathroom. In the mirror was an older Haruhi – her silky chestnut hair had grown a few centimeters past her shoulders, her body sporting more womanly curves. The dresses Hikaru and Kaoru sent with her to America hardly fit now, bust-line wise. It had been almost a year since she graduated. Not to mention she grew taller - not by much, but you could tell there was a difference in height.

After getting ready for the day, dressing in a business-y overcoat and jeans, Haruhi sat on her bed, simply thinking about the past. On graduation day, before everyone had separated, Tamaki stayed behind. She remembered the memory like it was only yesterday when it occurred.

_After the graduation ceremony, Haruhi went into a spare room in the school and sat on a chair, thinking about all her accomplishments, and to get away from all the fuss for a little bit._

_Someone knocked on the door. It surprised Haruhi; she expected nobody knew she was in here. _

"_Come in," she said softly. The door opened, revealing Tamaki. He stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. A light blush was tinting his cheeks. "Ah, Haruhi… I saw you come in here so I… followed you." He said, smiling a bit sadly._

_Tamaki was different. He was calm, serene… not his usual bumbling, idiotic self. "Tamaki-senpai…" Haruhi whispered. Her palms were starting to sweat, butterflies beginning to roam through her stomach. She felt warmth creeping into her cheeks, which were surely flushed by now because of his presence. _

"_I... my grandmother said I could go to France," he said gently, a bit flustered. "To see my mother." He added, stepping closer._

_Big brown orbs met smoldering violet pools. "O-oh..." Haruhi said, her lips parting slightly. She felt the urge to run away from him, claiming she was sick, yet at the same time she wanted to get closer to the tall blonde._

"_I'll be living there from now on… and... I'll miss you, Haruhi..." he trailed off into a whisper, his eyes darting to the floor abashedly. Tamaki exhaled and gathered his courage, looking down at Haruhi and moving closer so she was only a breath away._

"_Haru…hi" breathed Tamaki as he caressed her face gently, stroking her cheeks. He closed the gap between them. _

_Haruhi froze, her blush growing to a deep crimson color. Tamaki's lips brushed hers in a chaste kiss, their foreheads pressing together. Haruhi closed her eyes as Tamaki moved in for another kiss, this time not as innocent as the first; as the kiss was laced with lust and want. Tamaki broke away quickly, a deep red blush spreading across his cheeks quickly._

"_I... have to go" he said quickly. "Goodbye, Haruhi…" he sighed as a single tear slid across his flushed cheeks, while turning around and walking briskly out the door._

That was the last she saw of him before he left for France. She was still puzzled about her weird behavior… it wasn't normal for her to act this way around Tamaki. Not to mention his behavior as well. Why did he kiss her? More importantly, why did she _let_ him kiss her? Before graduation she had always thought of him as a distraction, and an annoying friend… was there more to it than that? She was still thinking about it while sitting down, when the phone rang.

Haruhi reached over to grab it, pressing the answer button.

"Hello?" she said, wondering who it was.

"Haruhi," a familiar voice replied coolly.

"…Kyoya?" Haruhi questioned anxiously. _Why was Kyoya calling? It must be important… and it's most likely about either the host club or something going on in Japan_, she thought_. Or, maybe my emotions are getting the best of me. _

"Yes?" the Shadow King asked nonchalantly. When she didn't answer, he simply sighed.

Suddenly Kyoya was talking in a business-like voice. _He only did this when he wanted to hide his emotions from others,_ Haruhi noted. "Haruhi." He said to catch a certain girl's attention. Haruhi snapped from her thoughts, back into attention of the phone call. She was being very distracted lately…

Kyoya's voice seemed devoid of any emotion when he said the next sentence. "I'm sorry to say that a funeral has been planned."

A/N: Hey! So my friend and I wanted to start a fanfiction, so we are currently working on this one together, I suppose. It's our first fanfiction, period – not really any other experience. xD

Sorry this chapter was short. I also really hope the characters weren't _too _OOC. We tried. Sorry for the sort-of cliffhanger. I just couldn't resist! ;A;

Anyways, thanks so much for reading. Reviews are welcomed and very much appreciated. Remember, every time you review, the motivation bar moves up 5%. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Till Death Do We Meet**

Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Oooh, wooow. It's been a long time, and this is only the 2nd chapter. D: I, the typist of all these chapters, have my reasons. Sort of? XD**

**1. We always write a rough draft of each chapter in a notebook one of us keeps. Eva (the other person writing this) kept the notebook for a really long time and I (Aitana) never picked it up until recently. Thus, causing a major delay on me even starting on it.**

**2. High school registrations! Ughh, honestly. We're only in intermediate school and going into high school is kind of… bleh when it comes to our counselors. They were giving us a hard time for signing up for honors classes, when we know that we're perfectly capable. It's like they were discouraging us or something.**

**3. Don't kill me, but… Pokemon White! XDD I was playing that a whole bunch, and almost forgot about the story. Trust me, I feel really guilty about this right now.**

**4. My computer. It is very slow, and the Word program can randomly shut off sometimes. Once I had the chapter almost completely typed out, and then it shuts off. Honestly, I felt like throwing my little laptop out the window. Needless to say, I save a lot more now.**

**5. Basically, just… life. Social stuff, you know? Not to mention the massive amounts of band concerts we had to go through. (Eva and I both play clarinet. :3) **

**Sorry that was really long, but I don't think it's fair that we had people waiting like 3 months because of all of this. We're so sorry, and the cliffhanger must be killing you. I honestly hope that we won't disappoint, because, well, we're not exactly great writers. Please don't get _too_ discouraged. XD Bear with us, and enjoy~!**

* * *

The phone rang.

Haruhi reached out to grab it, pressing the answer button."Hello?" she said, wondering who it was.

"Haruhi," a familiar voice replied coolly.

"…Kyoya?" Haruhi questioned anxiously. Why was Kyoya calling? _It must be important… and it's most likely something about the host club or something going on in Japan, _she thought. _Either that, or my emotions are getting the best of me. _

"Yes?" the Shadow King asked nonchalantly. When she didn't answer, he simply sighed. Suddenly, Kyoya was talking in a business-like voice. _He only did this when he wanted to hide emotions from others_, Haruhi noted.

"Haruhi." He said to catch a certain girl's attention after a pause. Haruhi snapped back to reality, back to the phone call. She was being very distracted lately…

Kyoya's voice seemed devoid of any emotion when he said the next sentence. "I'm sorry to say that a funeral has been planned."

"Wh-what?" Haruhi said, her voice laced with surprise. _This news was totally not expected,_ she thought bitterly. _Who's was it? Surely it couldn't be someone from the host club…_ A certain blonde's face immediately popped to my head. Why was he always in my head? The encounter we had after graduation was awkward, but we're just friends… and I haven't seen him in years, for Pete's sake!

"Hello, Haruhi?" Kyoya said calmly. _He's keeping it together, isn't he…_ the brunette thought.

"Oh.. Sorry.. I guess I just zoned out," Haruhi said, clearly nervous and anxious about the sudden news.

"This is quite a change in personality for you, Haruhi. Anyways, the funeral will be held in Japan. I'm assuming you have the funds for it, correct?" Kyoya questioned, though it was likely he already knew the answer.

"O-of course, Kyoya. But, who's… who's funeral is it?" Haruhi asked, hoping it wasn't anyone she regarded as a close friend.

"Well," Kyoya hesitated. His cool business-like tone seemed to have slipped up. "The funeral will be held for Hunny." he said gravely.

A small gasp escaped Haruhi's lips. Hunny-senpai? The one she cared for like a little brother? He was gone. But, how?

"Kyoya… when is the funeral?" she said softly, her mind reeling from shock and sadness. She was fighting not to cry. She was strong, and she was dealing with her mother's death, right? She could also try to deal with Hunny's death as well, after mourning at the funeral.

"This Saturday. I'll see you in a day or two, Haruhi." And with that, he hung up.

* * *

Hikaru furrowed his brow while absentmindedly sketching out a simple, summery dress design. Because of Kaoru's little trip to check out fabrics for some designs they were working on, Hikaru was all alone in their large apartment. Here in Italy, he and Kaoru were studying and practicing fashion design to take over the Hitachiin company. They were coming of age, at almost 19 years old.

The red-head had just received the bad news. He narrowed his eyes. How was it ever possible that sweet, innocent Hunny was… gone? It seemed like he would never pass away, considering his amazing fighting skills and Lolita-boy exterior. "It's not fair…" Hikaru said softly, a small tear rolling down his cheek. He wiped it away angrily and wished for the comfort of his brother Kaoru. _Surely Kyoya contacted him, didn't he? _Hikaru thought. _Kaoru is coming to the apartment in a few hours. Maybe then we can schedule our trip to Japan…_

* * *

Tamaki Suoh was sitting in his new room, thinking about the past… when he was the prince of the Host Club, or, more accurately, his second family. And yet, today, one member was gone. He began to sob, little tears and whimpers coming from the blonde and shivers rolling off his body. Tamaki had not taken the news well. It didn't seem real at first, it seemed like Kyoya was playing a practical joke on him - as unlikely as that seems - so he was denying it at first. Of course, he soon realized that death was _not_ a joke… and let out his sorrows in the form of tears.

Once all the waterworks were gone and his crying was reduced to mere sniffles, he walked out of his room slowly. In the kitchen was his mother, Anne-Sophie, who was washing dishes and whistling blithely. Tamaki's grandmother finally allowed him to see his mother after the many years of them being apart. And now, after being with her for almost a year in France, he was going back to Japan. For a funeral.

So he simply walked into the kitchen and stood a few feet from the oblivious woman. "Mama…" he started. Through the noise of the running water Anne-Sophie could not hear the sadness in his voice. "I need to go back to Japan." A sniffle. "I have important… business there." He nearly choked out. A lump formed in his throat, and his eyes were burning, threatening to spill more tears.

"Alright, my dear boy," Anne-Sophie said, turning off the water and turning to face him, blonde waves settling on her shoulders. "What is it you ne-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw the sad look in Tamaki's violet pools. She walked over to her son, and on her tip-toes, kissed his forehead in a motherly manner. "You can leave whenever," she said quietly, smoothing out his unruly hair. She wanted to get rid of his pain, to make it disappear in thin air, yet she didn't want to pry. He would usually tell her these things, but today he was acting.. odd.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," the tall blonde stated forlornly. "I'll go pack.." he trailed off and shuffled to his room, closing his door with a timid click. Anne-Sophie was left worried, hoping everything would turn out alright.

* * *

Kaoru opened the door softly three hours later, worry seen in his handsome features. "Hika… he's really gone, isn't he?" the twin red-head said, sitting down on a chair sadly. Hikaru turned to face him. "Yeah." Not wanting to talk about it anymore, he added, "We're leaving for Japan tomorrow, and we're probably going to stay there for a few weeks, too. Not only will there be the funeral, but all of the host club will be there, and they're probably staying there for a while…" Hikaru trailed off, simply looking at his brother.

At the same time, both of them seemed to reach to each other for a hug.

* * *

**A/N: Aww, I feel so bad for everyone in the Host Club… we reaaallly didn't want to kill anyone off, but since we made this story, we had to. ;_; Thanks so much for reading, and I promise, I will try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible. **

**Oh, and by the way, if any of you were confused, Haruhi finished high school early by taking extra classes, so she ended up going to college early, too. (Therefore, she hasn't seen the members of the host club the longest out of everyone.) She is almost to the second year of becoming a lawyer in the first chapter.**

**Now, I don't know much about college and high school, considering I haven't experienced any of that, so I'm sorry if the years were cut short or it seems like I don't know what I'm talking about. (well, I don't :P) If it seems so, let's just say Haruhi's massive studying really paid off in the long run. XDD**

**As always, reviews help the grand motivation bar rise! Thanks. :D **


End file.
